


Dear Matthew Williams

by Macmak



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Suicide, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Human Names Used, I've been thinking about this for a week now, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: Matthew is a shy boy who doesn't have a whole lot of friends thanks to anxiety and just being an overall awkward guy while the one friend he does have is sort of an asshole. What happens when the Canadian is thrown into a lie and ends up dragging someone he never would have expected into it with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start this off with I don't own anything. I wish I could be creative enough to come up with DEH and Hetalia. That being said this will start off a lot like DEH but there will be a sort of change and it will sort of in a way become my own little plot idea I guess. I just have yet to see any fics with this but I've watched some videos and now I need more of this crossover.
> 
> Matthew- Evan Hansen
> 
> Gilbert- Connor Murphy
> 
> Monika- Zoe Murphy
> 
> Felicia- Alana Beck
> 
> Alfred- THE INSANELY COOL JARED KLEINMAN
> 
> Dialogue will not be exactly same as in DEH because I want to at least still make the characters somewhat in character as the show and I can't remember everything word for word as much as I love the musical.
> 
> Rated for some language.

_Dear Matthew Williams,_

_Today is going to be a good day and here's why..._

Matthew found himself staring at the laptop screen for a full minute before sighing and shutting it. He frowned and ran his good hand through his hair, the other in a cast at his side, just as his mom came in to check on him. He gave her a small smile and told her how the letter was coming as he got ready for school. Hugging his mother tightly he left his house and headed for school silently.

Once at school the Canadian ran into his friend Alfred, although Alfred would deny the friendship and just hung out with Matthew so his parents could pay for his car. At least it was something.

"Hey Alfred." Matthew gave a small wave with his good hand as he approached the other.

"Dude, what did you do to your arm?" Alfred raised a brow as he stared at the cast. "Did you jerk it too hard and break your wrist or something?"

Matthew could feel his face heat up and he rubbed at his arm awkwardly as he opened his mouth to speak again in his usual soft tone.

"Actually during the summer I got this job in the park and I saw this really big oak tree. I just decided to climb it and well... I-I fell."

Alfred just gave him a puzzled look. 

"You fell... out of a tree..." The blue eyed male seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh.

Matthew nodded. "But you know the real funny thing is as I was laying there with pain shooting up my arm I looked out in the distance and just said to myself 'any minute someone will come for me'. Uh but no one came so I just rode my bike to the hospital." He cleared his throat and looked down.

Alfred just stared at the other before shaking his head and letting out a sigh. 

"That has got to be the saddest thing I've ever heard." He just stared at the Canadian before turning his head when he caught a glimpse of white in the corner of his eye. He smirked when he saw Gilbert Beilschmidt and instantly took a few steps towards him. "Hey hot topic. Did you just get back from a my chemical romance concert?"

Matthew raised his head at the commotion just in time to see Gilbert look straight at Alfred with an unamused look. Matthew took a step forward.

"A-A-Alfred..." He frowned and mumbled the blond's name. Alfred seemed to ignore him as he started right back at the albino.

"Hey dude it was just a joke. Don't look like you're about to shoot up the school."

At this Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl in annoyance.

"Yeah it was funny. Can't you see I'm laughing." He stepped forward which caused Alfred to step back. 

"You're such a freak." Alfred shook his head and turned away, shoving past Matthew as he walked quickly down the hall. Matthew watched him with wide eyes and looked back at Gilbert then back down the hall, letting out nervous laughter. He knew instantly that was a mistake as he heard the growl.

"What's so funny?" Gilbert spoke as he grabbed the front of Matthew's shirt. Matthew's face paled and he quickly shook his head. "N-No I wasn't laughing at you I-I just-" before Matthew could finish what he was saying he was shoved down to the floor.

"You think I'm a freak too? I'm not a freak you're the freak." Matthew curled up as he heard the footsteps disappear only for new ones to come. Matthew looked up to see Gilbert's younger sister Monika and his heart nearly skipped a beat as she took his hand and helped him up.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes."

Matthew shook his head and opened his mouth only to stutter and close it again, instead looking down and fidgeting with his fingers until he managed to think of something to say. 

"It's fine. I'm actually quite used to it." He shrugged and looked back up at Monika only to see her frown. He tensed, feeling his hands get all sweaty.

That's horrible." She started and placed a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. "If he gives you anymore trouble just let me know."

Matthew nodded and watched Monika smile and pull away before walking down the hallway. Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair before heading to his own class as the bell rang.

 

______________________________

 

It was finally the end of the day. The bell was about to ring to let all the students out of classes but Matthew could be found in the computer lab, finishing up his letter to himself. As he read it over he realized he talked about Monika quite a bit and found himself blushing as he sat back in his seat. That was when he heard the door open and he jumped before turning around to see Gilbert. His eyes widened and he will stood up.

"Oh uh...h-hey." Matthew swallowed thickly as he looked up at Gilbert. Gilbert just seemed to give him a confused look.

"Hi. Are you Matthew Williams by any chance? I just saw this was printed out there." He held up the paper with Dear Matthew Williams written at the top. Matthew's heart did flips and he stepped forward.

"Uh yeah that's mine. Thanks." He gave a small smile as he moved to take the paper only for Gilbert to pull it away, seeming almost distracted as he looked down to Matthew's cast with a tilted head.

"What did you do to your arm?" The albino asked and Matthew tensed up.

"I..." Matthew but his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. "I fell out of a tree." 

There were a couple minutes of silence before Gilbert smirked. Matthew felt his face heat up and he looked away.

"So what? You think you're some kind of squirrel or something?"

Matthew blinked and shook his head. "I just like trees."

Another minute of silence.

"You're so weird." Gilbert shook his head as a small smile formed in his lips. Matthew opened his mouth and closed it again as he rubbed at his arm only to be taken by surprise by the next words to come out if the other's mouth.

"Can I sign it?" 

Matthew stuttered before just closing his mouth and silently grabbing a sharpie from his pocket, handing it over. Gilbert placed the forgotten paper under his arm as he took the sharpie. He grabbed Matthew's arm a little too roughly, causing the Canadian to wince before he wrote his name in big, messy letters on the front of the cast. Matthew looked down at the name and bit his lip before taking the sharpie back. Gilbert was just about to hand the paper over as well before he caught a glance of his sister's name and pulled it back again to read it. Matthew's face paled as he could see anger move into the other's features.

"Did you write this to make fun of me?" Gilbert glared up at Matthew and Matthew quickly shook his head as he looked back at him with wide eyes.

"No p-please let me explain." He spine in a shaky voice.

"I should have known. You're friends with Alfred so if course you're going to make fun. Let's all make fun of the kid who looks like a future school shooter, right?" He shoved Matthew against the table. "I bet you're going to go straight to Jones and laugh with him about this. Unbelievable." 

Matthew winced at the slight pain from hitting the edge of the table but he opened his mouth only to watch the other leave. He knew he needed to explain himself so he found himself chasing after Gilbert only with no such luck of stopping him. Matthew had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

_________________________________

 

The next day Matthew was a nervous wreck. He had told Alfred everything about the letter and Gilbert finding it and how he was sure Gilbert would show everyone in the school. Alfred just made a big joke about it, not helping Matthew in the slightest with his nerves. Once Matthew had logged off he paced around his room for a good few minutes until his phone went off. He picked it up and heard an unfamiliar voice talking about his friend Gilbert being in the hospital. Matthew nearly dropped the phone as he listened with shaky hands. Once he hung up he left his house and got in his bike, rushing towards the hospital as fast as he could. His mind was running with whys and whats. He was confusing himself but his mind finally free a blank as he stopped in front of the hospital. Maybe this would be his chance to make things right.


	2. Chapter 2

The light of the hospital room was nearly blinding as Gilbert opened his eyes with a soft groan. The memories were slowly coming back. Him getting home, storming off to his room and shutting the door, taking a bottle of his medication from under his bed. His mind was swimming and as he moved to sit up dizziness came over him as his stomach lurched. He laid down again just as a couple of people walked in. The albino squinted towards the door to see his mom with tear stained cheeks and his father wearing a disappointed look. Gilbert just looked away as his mom moved to his side and finally spoke up.

"I'm so happy you're fine, Gilbert. You should know you could come to me and your father for anything. I wish you would have told us you were feeling like this sooner." Her voice was soft. It only caused the snowy haired male to feel guilty for his actions and he looked down.

"We called someone here to see you. Your friend that you wrote that letter to." She continued. Gilbert suddenly felt confusion and looked up in time for his mom to call out and Matthew to walk through the door. 

Anger built up inside Gilbert and it seemed like Matthew could sense it since the Canadian started to shrink down and fidgeted with his hands as he looked at the ground.

He felt his mom rub his shoulder before saying, "We'll leave you two." With that they were gone and Gilbert was left alone, glaring a nearly cowering Matthew Williams.

Gilbert sighed. "What are you doing here? Come to make fun some more?" Matthew's eyes widened as he looked up before quickly shaking his head.

"I wanted to make things right." The blond spoke in his soft voice as he stepped to the bedside, rubbing at his arm before continuing with explaining the whole thing about how his therapist made him with letters to himself on why it will be a good day.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I just got carried away because I have this stupid crush on your sister and my hands get too sweaty whenever I talk to her and just... Yeah." He cleared his throat. "There's no reason for me to make fun of you. If anything we're sorry of in the same boat."

Gilbert opened his mouth only to close it as he tried to think of his next words before just shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

Matthew looked down at the cast on his arm, Gilbert's messy handwriting right on the front. He seemed to pause before letting out a shaky breath.

"I let go..." He sounded softer than usual and Gilbert just looked between Matthew's face and the cast.

"I'm sorry." He frowned before moving over a little and patting the spot next to him. "Looks like we're both failures at taking our own life."

Matthew swallowed thickly before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I guess so." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Gilbert watched him for a minute before looking away only to sit up more. 

"What did my mom mean by my letter to you? I didn't write any letters." He raised a brow.

Matthew's face suddenly flushed and he let out nervous laughter.

"O-oh yeah. Uh while you were unconscious your family saw the letter that you took from me after you stormed out of the computer lab. I guess they thought you wrote it then when I showed up they saw your name on my cast and thought we were friends." He was fidgeting more now as spoke quickly. "Long story short we've been best friends for a while and we hang out and climb trees while talking about our favorite bands and making inside jokes."

Gilbert couldn't believe what he just heard. He say they're for a minute before facepalming.

"What the fuck Williams?"

"I'm sorry I panicked!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. It's relatively short but the next chapter will be out soon. Just wanted to give closure on our dear Gilbert. Anyways hope you guys like and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
